U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,758 discloses a hanger for looped jewelry comprised of an elongate web member having a resilient foam rubber pad secured thereto centrally of ends of the web member. Web member portions are defined adjacent the rubber pad and are foldable about a fold line formed in the web member centrally of the rubber pad after a looped jewelry, e.g., a necklace, is disposed in registry with the center of the rubber pad. Upon folding of the web member portions onto one another, the free ends thereof are secured to one another, retaining the necklace from movement relative to the rubber pad. The free ends of the web members define apertures, whereby the hanger may be releasably secured to a display rack.
The rubber pad defines a recess opening into a rear surface of the web member, whereby a clasp of the necklace may be seated in the recess and be visible exteriorly of the hanger.